deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ann Takamaki VS Blake Belladonna
Ann "Panther" Takamaki (Persona 5) VS Blake Belladonna (RWBY) 'Is a What If? DEATH BATTLE. It features two feline rebels with stealthful skills. AnvBl.PNG AnvBl2.PNG AnvBl3.PNG AnvBl4.PNG AnvBl5.PNG ''Description Persona VS RWBY! Two cat ladies with a kanck for sneaking arround and fighting against the corrupt will face off to finish each other. Will Panther be the stylish victor in this fight? Or will Blake be the huntress and Ann the prey? Interlude '''Boomstick: Hell yeah, catfight! Wiz: Quite Literally, today we'll be pitting two feline females against each other to see who will prove to be the fiercest fighter. Boomstick: Ann Takamaki aka Panther, the femmefatale of the Phantom Thieves. Wiz: And Blake Belladonna, the faunus feline of team RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Ann "Panther" Takamaki unmasks DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Hell, darkness, damnation, there are many terrors that haunt the minds of many. But one of the worst horros everyone faces is without a doubt, High-school. Boomstick: Well, for you maybe. I was rockin' it. Wiz: I doubt you even remember highschool, you were always drunk. Regardless, if there's one harsh truth that Ann Takamaki learned, is that people tend to judge you on the outside, rather than the inside. Boomstick: Just like my first ex-girlfriend. She only wanted me for my shotgun leg. Wiz: While her mixed ethnicity made her an outsider to her classmates, it was Ann's striking beauty that made guys too scared to approach her, and girls so jealous that they grew to resent her. And despite being from a rich family in the modelling business, Ann was always on her own with no friends, that is until she met Shiho Suzui, the one person who was ever nice to her and treated her like a normal person. Boomstick: So things were looking dandy for good ol' Ann, but like WIz said, Highschool can be hell for some people. And for Ann, that hell came with a king, Suguru Kamoshida, the volleyball coach at Shujin Academy. Wiz: Kamoshida would constantly abuse his students, however, his history as an olympic medallist eraned inmunity from the school's principal and other teachers. Unfortunately for Ann, her beauty had caught the eye of Kamoshida, and it just so happened that Shiho was in the volleyball team. Boomstick: So, like a total scumbag, Kamoshida began flirting with Ann and spreading rumors about the two of them being a couple amongst the students. Ann was no idiot, but she never said anything so that Shiho could get a starting position on the team. ''' Wiz: Sadly, Kamoshida's advances became more and more perveted and persistent to the point where Ann finally rejected him. This would anger Kamoshida, who in turn would mercilessly abuse Shiho. The next day, Ann would witness the horrible sight of her friend throwing herself from the school's roof. '''Boomstick: Obviously pissed, Ann sought to avenge her friend. She fortunately survived btw. But what exactly could Ann do against someone like Kamoshida, who could expell any student at the drop of a hat? Wiz: Well, Ann had previously met Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto, two delinquent studentst and the only ones who oppenly opposed Kamoshida. By following them, Ann accidentally found herself in the meta-verse, a plane of existence where shadows roam. Inside the meta-verse Ann would be taken into Kamoshida's palace, a location of distaortion where a person's twisted desires are physically manifested, and there she would come face-to-face with Kamoshida's shadow. Boomstick: What the fuck is he wearing!? Wiz: Finally facing her guilt and embracing her rebellious resolve, Ann would fight back and awaken her persona, Carmen. Boomstick: What a beautiful sight. With her powers now awakened, Ann would join forces with Akira, Ryuji, and a talking cat named Morgana to become the Phantom Thieves: Joker, Skull, Mona and Panther. As if Ann wasn't already hot, with her Persona she gained the ability to wield fire. Wiz: With her Agi skills she can set almost any opponent in flames. Boomstick: With Dormina, she basically roofies her enemies and puts them to sleep. Or if that's not enough she can also confuse her foes with Tentacle...no wait...Testic-? no that's not it....Aha! Tentarafoo! Blake Belladonna hunts in DEATH BATTLE Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' AvBSet.PNG ' DEATH BATTLE Results Category:Keranigma Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:Cat fight Category:What-If? Death Battles